Hydrodynamic Power
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Drakken has a new creation he is about to put into play.  After a bit of a tiff with Ron Kim sets out alone to stop Drakken and his vial machine.  Will she be able to stop him without her mates help or will she regret leaving Ron behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hydrodynamic Power **

**Chapter 1**

Nowadays the hallowed halls of the renowned educational facility, respectfully known as Middleton High, were filled with the dubious laughter of hundred if not thousands of youthful teenagers. Some were here to drink from the well of knowledge that their teachers drew forth and placed neatly before them. Others because the law stated they were too continue with this form of organised prison system until they were of a certain age and then they were out of here. Unfortunately it wouldn't be until some time later that this lot learned that a higher level of education was a good idea for there weren't that many well paying jobs that didn't require some form of college or university diploma. After several years of quoting "Would you like fries with that?" they might get the idea and head off to a better school, or not.

Anyways; these halls were like many of there contemporaries around the world. Long stretches of inexpensively tiled hallways that the janitorial staff could never seem to get clean no mater how much solvent was used. Great expanses of bland white lockers were bolted to the walls on almost every available empty space. In the case of this school the metal cubby-holes were of a two tiered system with a pair of singles place one atop the other. A dial variety of lock was imbedded into each metal door and since a student was given the storeroom at the beginning of their high school career and it stayed with them throughout, it made things easier for management not to have to continuously change each combination every year. Another interesting addition was multiple slates cut into each door; these were air vents introduced into each for safety reasons. Unhygienic students occasionally would forget to remove unwanted food refuse or old unwashed gym equipment for many months and this could prove almost fatal if some poor body stuffed his or her head too far into the closet while looking about for some desired object.

As with almost every school this one had an auditorium for formal assemblies as well as a large gymnasium for all sorts of indoor games. Great spacious rooms exited from the hallways where a multitude of youth of similar ages would learn whatever they were supposed to from a wide curriculum.

In this multi levelled facility there were all the necessary means for survival including water fountains for re-hydration, bathrooms for removing excess solids and liquids the body did no longer required. Wall boards that all manor of information could be posted informing those who wished to know about upcoming activities from impending sporting practices, challenging metal groups, the procrastination committee had finally fixed a date for there somewhat annual meeting they just hadn't figured where yet. But at this time a big multicoloured poster proclaimed that dance was to arrive in the next short while and you should find yourself a partner and a ticket post haste.

But at this point in time, according to the non-digital clock on the wall, one class was out and another would begin shortly so students should hurry along lest they be late. Most ignored that sound bit of advice and chose to amble along at a more leisurely pace, one akin more to a wounded tortoise than an to a soaring eagle. Some were lounging having a so called study period where they would dubiously fallow the prescribed practice of studying. But the vast majority were hanging about in small knots conversing with one another about anything that might be dramatically important.

One such small group of youthful boys were camped out around a slightly older adolescence listening intently to his tale of daring do. He wasn't a great deal older but he had just received his drivers licence and the use of his parent's elderly vehicle. This was an upscale area but not an opulent one where spoiled, unpleasant rich children would receive their own automobile upon getting this little bit of plastic paper stating that the government believed they had the ability to operate a motorized vehicle safely.

The boy was in his element with his unlimited youthful bravado flowing like the swiftest river in full floor. All those around were enraptured and if not believing him were at least paying attention. He was the ultimate in cool, or at least he thought he was. His baseball cap was on slightly askew covering over a head of hair that could easily be classified as unkempt; a large unruly lock of blonde hair was flying wildly out the front. Clothing that was oversized and baggy made him look scrawny and underfeed. The crotch of his jeans hung down bellow where his knees were situated meaning the waist of said pants was actually not around his waist but somewhere below. Since he wore no belt he was constantly, having to physically hold his trousers in an upright position. Tucking his outsized shirt in was a good thing, meaning nobody had the misfortune to glimpse his oddly shaded undergarments. The last bit of clothing he wore was a long jacket that hung down somewhere between his knees and the floor, the sleeves were too long and he had bunched them up around his elbows. Pockets of the previously stated covering were situated at the sides and were a little out of reach but at least he could hide his hands inside without to much difficulty.

Leaning back against the lockers he looked the ultimate in cool with one hand in his jacket pocket the other making a wide sweep in front of his crowd's enraptured faces. "Oh ya guys I tell ya she was a real goer." He smiled in a rather brash manner; all the while nodding his head slowly which caused that unruly lock to bob before his face. "Picked her up in my parent's car…"

"You mean you Mom's minivan?"

"Yes well…sometimes there are advantages to a minivan." His smirk grew to cover almost his entire face; the cheeks above turned an additional shade of rosy red. "Like last night."

His younger audience let their imaginations run wild and were picturing something that could be wildly different than what had actually transpired. "Took her out to dinner, then the movies and later parked with a wonderful view of the old quarry. Those seats folded down nicely into a bed." Even if his memory wasn't quite into what had actually transpired. But as they always say don't let the facts get in the way of a good story.

"So did you go all the way with her; or what man?" the question had to be asked.

"Oh ya, we went for a trip around the bases." He was happy he was now a player.

"So man what was her name?" asked a squeaky voiced youth.

"Kim…something or other." Good grief it was only this weekend, he should remember her name at this point.

"Was it Possible?" enquired the same petite young man.

The older youth's finger waggled before the boys face, but not noting the malicious grin and cold eyes that haunted those features. "Yes that's…no wait that's not…."

He never got a chance to finish. All he noted was a brilliant sapphire flash and the world blurred for an instant. His poor frame was smashed bodily against the lockers, jarring his teeth and sending his hat tumbling to the ground. Pined up against the cubby holes with feet dangling in the air his emotions ran a wide gauntlet from confusion to fear to pain.

Looking down at his assailant through eyes that had begun to glazed over with tears. He didn't even know this guy but he was most likely had a year in seniority. His blonde hair wasn't long but had a tussled look to it. The dark brown eyes on his oval head were cold and full of fury; a curled sneer twisted the corners of his thin lips. His thin body must be stronger than it appeared for he had lifted the youth and held him high in the air. The red with black trim shirt he wore was lose and baggy seemingly to hang loosely off his body. But oddly enough there was a small pink blob sitting upon the guys shoulder chattering away angrily.

"Don't you ever talk about Kim Possible that way again!" he snarled from between clenched teeth.

The reduced adolescence was dumbfounded and could only mouth the words he was thinking. A glare from those hateful eyes stabbed through to his very sole and he could only nod dumbly.

Another great flash of light and the youth was heaved down the length of the hallway. His body bounced once, then once again and he skidded down the dirty tile floor. Rolling uncontrollably his extra-large clothing twisted about his frame tying him into an unfathomable wrinkled mess. Passers by as well as on lookers stared in disbelief as his figure tumbled past. Then suddenly he struck and solid object and stopped abruptly. A low grumble emanated from the entity he had come into contact with; subsequently a loud booming explosion burst forth "STOPPABLE OFFICE! NOW!"

Xxxxx

It was a soft, almost silent purr that rippled from deep within his throat. This quiet noise caused not a wrinkle upon the air in this exceptionally large building he had so recently come to paused. He was quite content with himself and in general the world around him, so much so that he cheerfully rocked back and forth upon the balls of his feet. His wee tiny hands were loosely held in a relaxed manner behind his back.

Not quite as impressive as he desired to be, this gentleman still managed to stand out in a crowd. It wasn't that his hair of jet black seemed to stand straight up from top of his head. The unfortunate added bonus was that the sides looked as though they were becoming slowly defoliated leaving only the crown of his head with any degree of the once dark follicles. At the very base of his skull was a band that held the remainder of his lengthy mane the remainder spilling out into a thick tail ending where his shoulder blades began.

Nor was it the clothes he wore that drew eyes towards him. He dressed in the shades he enjoyed most, generally from the darker corner of the colour spectrum, blue and black were his pick. A heavy lab coat that hung down almost to his knees covered his torso and a matching set of trousers made of the same heavy material adorned the lower half of his body. Long black gloves sheltered his hands from any laboratory related accidents and there seemed to be a great many. These were very tight and drawn half way up his arms, the sleeve ends of the jacket were tucked into the gloves for safety reasons. Loose clothing and machinery did not make a good combination as he had found out earlier in his career. Around his waist was a belt of black synched tight and the high collar of his jacket was of the same shade of bleakness. As for his feet, well they were upholstered in thick heavy onyx boots. The only bit of brightness upon his person was the brilliant green buttons that held his belt as well as the neck piece of his jacket together. On some days like today he felt a little over heated but he sometimes suffered, mostly not, for villainous science.

No what most people noted about this particular gentleman was the colour of his skin which was not a normal shade of pink. No this person had skin of blue, not a deep dark blue of his jacket but a lighter blue as a woman might chose for a pair of shoes. Normally his face was a mask of annoyance with a deeply furrowed unibrow. Weighty dark bags hung beneath his threatening shadowy eyes, only one, the left, held a foreboding scare beneath. Not normally known for a pleasant disposition; today he allowed things to be just a little different. He stared not so much into space but straight up at his latest creation. With his lips pursed tightly together he seemed to be humming to himself an odd little tune. That was until he suddenly spoke. "Ah…you finally made it." His voice was dark and foreboding as the words spilled off his tongue.

It wasn't that he heard the approach of his companion, it was more he sensed her presence and awaited the lancing attack of her barbed tongue.

Stopping not more than several paces behind him this youthful woman seemed to wait for something. It wasn't as if she wasn't a striking semblance of feminine beauty for she wasn't really. Oh she was attractive enough. Very long very luxurious locks of the deepest black cascaded down from the top of her head down the length of her spine to well passed her well formed highly muscled buttocks. A body that was an eye-catching perfect hour glass shape with firm well rounded breasts, highly defined abdomen and shapely hips. Through years of hard work and training her body had become pretty much the very panicle of what it meant to be a femme fatale. She was a decidedly over tightened spring ready to explode at any moment, quite often in a direction not intended by her employer.

The downside to this vision of feminine beauty was she rarely ever smiled, unless she was inflicting some form of pain and suffering upon some undeserved sole. Her face was deeply lined with a perpetual scowl that unnaturally marred her relatively pretty face. Eyes were like two drops of oil contaminating an ocean of white. When desired they could bore into ones sole as a lance would puncture an armoured knight. Brows were as black as her hair, and also her heart, while thick and though seemingly bushy were not overgrown and fly away. Instead they were well sculptured and seemed quite natural for the upper portion of the face they occupied. Below the pert little nose were her lips, which seemed inexplicably dark but didn't give the impression of being coloured by any man made substance.

Clothing seemed to be an odd patchwork of green and black was, with few exceptions skin tight, hugging those wondrous female curves from her broad shoulders down to her tiny delicate feet. Long elbow length gloves were pulled stiff around claw like fingers. Holding this costume together seemed to be noting more that an aqua like button at her neck and another upon the very centre of her waist belt. Upon the right leg, just above the ankle was a small purse of sorts, the contents unknown.

The only other thing noteworthy was that her flesh was shaded green; more akin to a large grape than to a martini olive. It was still an odd tone of skin for such a striking bit of female flesh. One eyebrow rose questioningly "So why is this so much better than before?" She may have asked the question but that didn't mean she really wanted an answer.

"I'm so glad you asked!" the man responded gleefully. "Just look …" his arm jetted out pointing with his entirety of his hand in the general direction of his newest dastardly creation.

To say it was large would be an understatement; it towered almost from floor to ceiling of this aircraft sized hanger. A massive grey circular pipe rose from the ground, it was a hallow pipe that would ring an odd tone if rapped solidly. Four heavy bolts held it in place. Those quad of supports erupted from the floor at odd angles, holding screws were fastened as well as could be expected but still they seemed to be rather shoddily secured. At the very panicle was a large flying saucer shaped green plastic shell which sprouted out in all directions. Human access was via a long ladder that was just as equally defectively bolted to the wall of the central tube. Sticking out the flank; affixed tightly to the dome like a lamprey was an equally emerald coloured tube. It twisted and turned its way around central shaft, undulating in an odd pattern until it reached a large pool of water dug into the concrete floor.

"You see Shego." The blue man continued "water is pumped up from the pond below up to the very summit. From there it swirls down and around, picking up speed until it falls into the pool below." The doctor's voice rose as his excitement grew, his finger tracing its way along the outworking coil. "It will be pure unadulterated hydrodynamic power!" His voice had risen several octaves as the words echoed from his mouth. The ending of his little tirade was a long loud villainous laugh that rang joyously through the cavernous building.

Shego's face remained as impassive as it had been before the description. She just wasn't as excited about the hydrothingy as he was.

Turning on a heal Drakken began to wonder towards the door. "Now Shego you're in charge while the boys and I are out getting the remainder of the supplies for this operation. Now be a good girl while we're gone." He was being so annoyingly cheerful; it hurt her ears just listening to him.

Hands on hips the not so good Miss Go watched the man she occasionally called boss practically skip his way out the building.

Xxxxx

Mrs. Doctor Possible was standing in her bedroom folding the day's laundry, at least for herself and her husband. The other bits of clothing would be dumped upon the child's bed and then unceremoniously smashed, pummelled and crumpled into the appropriate drawer. If it made it there at all, at least that was how it worked with her boys, her daughter on the other hand was a little better with her garments but not by a great sum. Raising one of her husbands crisp white shirts to her breast she quickly and with much practice slide the arms along the rear of the top and placing the bit of fabric down upon a flat section of her bed, doubled it over until it was in a nice compact form ready to be placed neatly in the proper compartment inside an oversized wooden dresser. With that one set off to the side she reached into the basket for the next to begin the process all over again.

Since the door to her bedroom was wide open and positioned not far from the stairs leading from the lower level of her split level home she could easily note the comings and goings of her family. In this case she could distinguish the slow quite tromping steps of small tired feet. Through the simple process of elimination she guessed that is was not the hurried gallop of her twin sons, nor was it the slow casual tromp of her husband home from work. But most likely it was her daughter for there was nobody left unless one of the relatives was creeping around the house. Normally her daughter crept along quieter than a church mouse but today it sounded like her baby girl was in a funk.

Leaving her task the good doctor travelled out the door of her bedroom and into the hallway. There she paused at the base of the simple stairway that led up to her little girl's room. A slight groan emanated from the bed springs as her offspring's slender frame settled upon the matrices. She heard a depressed sigh as a large sack of books clattered to the floor, possibly spilling upon the carpet.

It was a standard hallway in which the woman stood. A bright cheery bluish green paint splashed across the walls. Spaced at decorative heights and distances were the obligatory photos of family during different periods of their lives. The only piece of furniture was an old dresser that held extra linens for the bedrooms, its surface bedecked with an overgrown fern that always seemed in need of a good drink. The stairs were really nothing more than a slender framework; a pair deeply stained two by eights supported the evenly spaced steps. It was fortunately more stable than it looked. The steps led to a hole in the ceiling which was one of the entrances to her teenaged daughter's room.

With a sigh Mother figured that something might be wrong between her two little preschool sweethearts as only one set of footsteps had been heard not to mention the boyfriend being about as stealthy as a rhino. So slowly did her designer heels mount the stairs and climb the short distance into the upper most story of the Possible homestead.

The room itself was bright and airy thanks to the massive bay windows that lined the one wall of this impressive space. A small single bed lay not in the centre of the room but just slightly off to one side, the advantage allowing excess clothing to be strewn about in a haphazard manner. This was a more modern bed, if one could call it that for it was the same frame that the girl had acquired when a wee child. The outer shell of the pressed wood was an odd purple shade, not something natural for wood. Two pillows one of deep red the other a more pinkie orange we're nearest the head board. Seated in the very middle of a now crinkled purple matrix was a very bleak looking teenage girl.

Strolling past the elderly beanbag chair Mrs. Possible's long legs quickly placed her on the bed beside her obviously stressed daughter. Now seated beside one another, with her arm draped around the younger it was not hard to tell they were related. Both had a similar build with long thin willowy bodies although the elder was almost a head taller than the younger and always would be. Mother's hair was the reddish colour of a carrot while the daughter had inherited some of her father's brown hair so her locks were of a much deeper red. Both had roundish faces with thin lips and pert little noses; mom had eyes of deep watery blue, the kind of solution found at the most remote tropical islands with stunning sandy white beaches. The green eyes of the girl's were that of emeralds that lined the most valuable rings upon the dainty fingers of charming debutants.

Down farther were long thin necks that supported those pretty faces. Breasts were small but firm and most exquisite in their roundness, waists were narrow but with a slight swell into small hips. Both girls's possessed good solid bottoms and the most wonderful long legs that any man could ever desire. Although the mother made hers even more so with the addition of very high heels that caused the back of her legs to swell ever the more so. If the elder Possible was feeling adventurous a set of old fashioned stocking, a kind that had the line that ran up the back of the leg. Something designed to draw every eye towards her best attribute; both male and female. It was something her little girl hadn't picked up yet but hopefully some day when she could afford the best she would be decked out in similarly wicked set of stilettos.

Asking the obvious question "What's wrong sweetheart?" said while pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Ron got kicked out of school." This statement was mumbled in a dull monotone voice. Ron was the young ladies long time best friend and more recently had been upgraded to boyfriend and lover when the pair could get away with it.

"What!" the surprise was more than apparent in Dr. Possible's voice.

"Well not so much kicked out as…suspended."

Mom stared wide in disbelief at the words emerging from the mouth of her little one. The boy was about as calm and sedate as anyone she'd ever know with a pulse. The fact that he'd made the football team was a shock to all concerned his parents just as much as anybody else. That he somehow managed to become a star play even more so. Add in a streak of paranoia that he become a casualty meant for person who generally avoided any altercation, unless he was teamed up with an overachieving world saving girlfriend. "That doesn't sound like Ron at all. What happened?"

Another in a long line of sighs "He got mad and beat up some guy."

Bringing her fingers to her lips mother Possible wondered if this was the same young man that had spent so many years beneath her roof. "Ron getting mad? That doesn't sound like him at all." The boy occasionally got serious but rarely ever mad.

"He usually only gets mad when somebody blows up Bueno Nacho." Her little girl tried to explain.

Mrs. Possible hooked her daughters chin with one dainty finger drawing it over and upwards so they could look into each others eyes. "I'm guessing this wasn't about Beuno Nacho?"

Head slumping towards her chest, once more her hands moved outwards with a helpless shrug. "I only heard it from Monique but…he knows I would never do anything like that. But….I mean…" another sigh and her words trailed off into nothingness as if she couldn't figure out the right expression.

Mom brought her little one in tight with a firm one armed hug. "Sometimes it just doesn't matter whether they know or not; guys just don't like it when people talk trash about their girl. It's a sort of defending ones honour thing."

With a very quiet snort Kim looked up at her mother through the very tips of her eyes "Mom, how is it you can love somebody so much and yet…."

"And yet want to strangle them." There was a very weak smile with no mirth in her eyes as Kim looked at her parent questioning the wisdom of such a statement; regardless her mother continued. "Loving someone is wanting too and not doing it. Goodness knows I've wanted to do you and the rest of this clan in many times and yet you all still survive." Ruffling her fingers through her daughters long red tresses "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have a talk a little later. Give him a chance to stew some." It was quiet for several moments as both women just sat in quiet contemplation.

Quite abruptly the silence was shattered by an annoying high pitched electronic chirping noise, Beep Be Beedeep echoed through the sizeable bedroom. It repeated itself once more until the youthful Possible lady reached behind her back and produced a small blue communications device that had been clipped her pants. "Go Wade." She called out in a tired voice.

The contraption was somewhat larger than a good sized cell phone but still managed to fit nicely in the palm of her hand. It was constructed of a moulded deep blue plastic. The lower segment held the controls, an on / off switch as well as an area designed for scrolling through different menus and activating the one most desired. Upon the upper portion was a small high resolution view screen the image of which showed a young lad of African origins. He was a slightly portly youth with curly black hair cropped fairly close to his skull. Kim had rarely seen him in person for this youth was never in school, he had already graduated collage by the age of ten and since he was now twelve she had no idea if he did anything other than monitor her website and fix her up with gadget intended to aid her in her world saving exploits. He almost never left the confines of his parent's basement preferring to communicate via this little device. Even then the outlook was not an exceptional one for the boy also remained partially hidden from view by mean of a monstrous pile of computer equipment the likes of which varied from screens to keyboards, printers and Kim had no idea what purpose some of the machines were for.

"Bad news Kim Drakken's up to something big!" he exclaimed.

With a tired roll of her eyes "Isn't he always?" she commented.

"He's go some sort of Hydrodynamic weapon on the go."

"Well at least its sounds impressive. I'll get ready; do you have a ride for me?" Her voice was still lacking enthusiasm as she began to rise from the bed and head on over to cubby hole where she kept her mission wardrobe.

Punching away on his keyboard without even looking at the appropriate screen, "Yep, should be there in several moments. Are you gonna call Ron or shall I?"

"I think we'll leave Ron out of this for now, I think the two of us need to have a little talk before anything serious goes down." Kim didn't note the expression that occurred when her mother heard the news that Ron would be left behind on a mission. It was a mirrored example given off by the youth inside the video box. It was fairly well know to all but Kim that she never did quite as well without her trusty companion by her side and that applied to pretty much all aspects of her young life not just the world saving phases.

"Ok if you're sure about this?" Wade mumbled.

"Ya it's only Drakken what could possibly go wrong?"

Frowning her mother got up to leave so her child could change in privacy thinking those were a excellent set of famous last words for a teen hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hydrodynamic Power**

**Chapter 2**

Ferocious air currents tore past Kim Possible's face as she sailed rapidly downward. Only moments ago she'd been seated uncomfortably in the rear compartment of a tiny dual seat aircraft. The wind had burned her face and tossed about her long red hair with cruel abandon, her only protection from the breeze had been a small yellowy plastic visor at the front of her partition. She'd been cold, her bright purple mission shirt offered little warmth at altitude, and she was anxious to get moving. Regardless of her irritation at Ron she wished to get this mission completed so she could return home post hast and have a good long soulful talk with her chosen mate.

Hunched over with arms tightly wrapped about herself, only the dark blue helm and yellow tinted eye goggles would identify the fact that there was a second person was in this tiny craft. Suddenly the pilot had turned in his seat and yelled out to her. The noise was atrocious, his flying suit flapped in the draught, one strap from the battered old leather flying helmet flapped about her face and the yellowed silk scarf that very nearly covered his entire face muffled the sound of his voice. Nonetheless the point was clear; it was time for Kim to depart from her rides presence.

With a deft flick of the wrist the planes dual wings waggled in the air and then quickly the craft flipped to the inverted and Kim's world turned upside down. She could feel the pull of gravity attempting to haul her from the beaten and torn leather seat, only the remarkably thin elderly safety belt held her in place. Grasping the metal in one hand the teen hero flicked the clasp and the two metal halves came undone releasing her from the confines of the airframe, sending her tumbling into space.

Spreading her arms wide at the sudden release Kim Possible now felt like a bird soaring at great speed through the atmosphere. Wind rushing past whipping her hair into a frenzy, loose clothing flapping wildly, she always felt so alive when in free fall. Unfortunately this time she was unable to play joyfully upon the currents of air for the height of her ride was not as great as one might surmise from the chill and she was closer to the ground that she would otherwise have liked.

Zeroing in upon the lone large building sitting upon a hilltop, the teen hero noted a long grey gravel strip of a driveway twisting from the main road many miles away; leisurely winding its way towards the front of the structure. Pressing her limbs tight Kim shot like a bullet towards her mark. Only at the last instant did she pull the rip-cord releasing the mass of fabric held inside her tiny backpack. First streamers fluttered out catching the updraft and tearing the main shoot from its housing. The brilliant blue bit of silk unravelled with extreme speed and in just seconds had mushroomed out into its true form. With an abrupt snap Kim Possible was jarred as her speed was suddenly decreased. For a brief moment her body bobbed about uncontrollably but within a heart beat she was able to grasp the handles and control the remainder her descent. Pulling the appropriate controls allowed her to adjust her plunge and place her securely down as close as possible to the main complex.

With the ground speeding up towards her Kim hauled down upon the cables, raising her legs and prepared to touch down. The earth seemed to rush past in a brownish green blur as the teen hero scrambled across the dry soil coming to a safe but deliberate halt. Quickly turning she leapt upon the open chute pressing the fabric down so as not to let it fill with air once again and send her dragging helplessly across every jagged bit of uneven ground. A quick flick of the wrist and the harness was released from its envelopment of her body, clattering into a useless pile upon the ground. Finally the parachute was unceremoniously rumpled up into a ball and hidden in an overgrown bush nearby.

Creeping slowly and carefully her thin body hunched over Kim made her way across the landscape towards the lone building. The ground closest to the facility was neatly mowed and bits of grass stained her boots as well as the cuffs of her pants green. Nearer to the edge of this fine looking structure were neatly piled bits of canvas as well as several coils of rope. The building itself, contrary to what Drakken normally housed himself in was in excellent shape and appeared nearly new. Painted plank work showed little in the way of pitting or flaking. Large almost clean windows lined the sides letting in plenty of light and of coarse there was the high ceiling for the inevitable evil experiments.

A low creak announced Kim's making contact with the construction as the wall folding ever so slightly as she leaned against it. Glancing first right then left the champion slithered her way along the edge until she made the corner. Peeking slowly around so just a portion of her face could note if some antagonist was in attendance to hinder her route. None presented themselves, in fact there seemed to be no sign of life what so ever, no henchmen, no Drakken and especially no Shego. In fact except for the brilliant green grass being trampled in many spots there seemed to be no hint of anybody here.

So without further ado Kim crept around the corner and towards the main door at the very end of a long gravel driveway. It was a simple arrangement with two metal portals that could swing open if desired. Two thin strips of thick glass allowed Kim to peer inside but offered no good view of what lay within. Grasping hold of the one shinning metal handle the heroine pushed down upon the clasp and the lock released. Opening the gate just enough for her to slip quietly through, Kim made ready for almost anything.

Unfortunately for our keyed up champion nothing was what greeted her. After the glare of the harsh sunlight outside it was difficult to see in this gloomy structure. Glancing around she noted that the only illumination came from the windows; the overhead lights had not yet been turned on. The place had a mass brilliance shinning towards the centre of the room and Drakken's odd machine. Along the outside a gathering of murky shadows seemed to twist and dance amongst themselves. Odd shapes of stacked boxes lined a distant wall, piled up nearby were what appeared to be folded up tables with the addition of cheep white plastic chairs neatly amassed nearby.

Creeping gingerly towards the towering bit of hardware Kim made notice of the odd structure. Its massive innermost core, the large saucer shaped cap, intricate swirling piping that twisted and weaved all the way down to the large pool carved into the floor. A small bit of explosive near the base of the central shaft would bring the whole thing crashing down and foil Drakken's vial plan. Reaching into one of the many pockets in her belt she pulled forth a small package of what looked like putty and began to work it through her gloved fingers changing it into a shaped more useful for the columns destruction.

Unseen by Kim Possible as she made her way forward was a wicked set of deep green eyes and equally malevolent smile shimmering from out of the shadows.

**Hydrodynamic Power **

**Chapter 2**

The beautiful but mighty Ferrari screamed wildly around the corner, its thick massive tires biting deep into the rubber stained tarmac, beside the wall shot past as if it were nothing more than a threatening white blur. Behind the cockpit the colossal twelve cylinder engine howled in delight as it careened though yet another turn, the throttle being pushed up yet another notch as it exited into the straight away. Its brilliant red paint was designed to keep all eyes upon its gorgeous form gleaming brilliantly in the summer sunshine. On the bonnet was a large black number one positioned in the very centre of large white circle. Immense headlamps, which were not in use at the moment, and a wide air scoop, gave this creature an odd surprised look when viewed from directly in front. But that was not the case with this girl, she was an immensely powerful creation designed with no other purpose than to tear up tracks such as this one with an air of impunity.

Directly behind and vying to overtake was an equally powerful lady. A dull grey GT 40 with a much more aggressive look was weaving first to the inside than the outside looking for a chance to make its move. It enormous seven litre four hundred and twenty seven cubic inch engine snarled defiantly as the Ferrari shifted position attempting to drive this monster into the wall.

Backing off slightly the grey brute gave some ground then with a quick flick of the accelerator dropped into a lower position upon the track and moved to overtake on the inside. Its brilliant red opponent had been caught higher on the pathway trying to block and now found itself in an unattractive position. But like thoroughbred she was she relished the challenge and the engine let out a holler as the car leapt forward.

Around the next corner the GT edged farther up the flank hungering to take its place in the lead. But the mighty Ferrari would have none of it, sliding the two creations nudged into one another with a horrid grinding of metal upon metal. Paint flicked off in all directions as two sets of panelling disintegrated under the onslaught. Lurching off in opposite directions the bright red pony swinging violently up the tract where it twisted and turned fighting for purchase. The other brute fell into the inner circle striking the rumble strips designed to let the driver know he was to close to the edge. Immediately the car pulled inward as one set of wheels slowed slightly while the others spun at full speed. Bucking cruelly the car seemed too leapt slightly off the track as if trying to become airborne.

Overcompensating to get clear of the obstacle the GT viciously hooked up track narrowly missing the rear end of the stunning red foal. Trying to gain its footing the car swerved yet again, the tail flew from side to side swinging over an ever increasing portion of the pathway. The creation howled in rage as it made to hunt down its tormentor. Lurching forward it aimed directly for the rear of vehicle directly in before it.

Realizing too late the dishonourable intentions of the automobile behind the Ferrari tried to manoeuvre out of charging bull's path.

"RON!" The television screen went blank as the race track vanished in an instant, replaced by the face of a youthful boy of twelve.

The poor young man that had so recently been quite happily playing away at his video game was startled, letting out a shriek, by the sudden appearance of what could be classified as a best friend and arch nemesis all in one. Every time he and Kim seemed to have a little time alone this youth seemed to come out of nowhere and interrupt with some weird adventure. This time being no exception for with the picture gone but some of the sound still remaining he heard the crumpling of electronic metal echoing through the televisions speakers.

With a sigh "Hey Wade." He replied.

"Rough day today?" The youth asked knowing full well what type of day this gentleman had, for if nothing else this boy knew everything about the teenager couple.

Leaning back against the couch as his now useless controller fell to the floor Ron Stoppable began counting off the negatives upon his large fingers. "Lets see Kim's mad at me, parents are mad at me, schools somewhat annoyed, Mr. Barkken has another reason to dislike me. My home works going to be well behind and that will make Kim more peeved at me. This will be on my permanent record so Kim has another reason for being peeved." He paused for a second as if trying to find more reasons for people to be angered with him or more fingers to count his problems. "But on the plus side I have a week off." The final said on a cheery note for like the majority of people his age not having to attend school for a week was not necessarily a bad thing.

"Always look on the bright side, eh." Wade smiled as he leaned back in his own chair, arms folded behind his neck.

"Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do. I assume you called with a mission for Kim and I?"

For a moment the youth hummed and hawed as if trying for form the correct wording. "Well let's just say she's already started the mission without you." Finishing his statement, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Leaping from place Ron practically dove at the boy in the screen "She should know better than that. She always gets into trouble when I'm not with her." While this wasn't entirely truthful, the fact remained that this was what Ron believed.

"I tried to talk her into your being there but she seemed to want to let you stew. She does seem a little miffed at you right now." Shrugging his shoulders in helplessness Wade tried to take the side of his friend, which was fortunate because his other friend wasn't here.

Grumbling "Alright give me the sitch?" the young almost hero still enjoyed that word, most likely because he rarely got to say it.

"Well Kim's gone to stop Drakken and destroy his Hydrodynamic machine before he can bring it into play."

Looking more than a little confused Ron scratched behind his ear "Sounds dangerous, what's it do?"

"Don't know but it has something to do with water and it's powerful. That's about all I got?" Looking around his computer equipment Wade gave a serious face in the direction of Ron before continuing "Last I had on Kim was her entering the building then her heart rate kinda spiked. You'd better hurry if you want to help."

Not really enjoying the whole concept of heading out into harms way, Ron Stoppable shrugged, he would do it to save his princess from a fate worse than death, or at least death in general. "Ok Wade I need a lift."

"You'll need a parachute."

Thinking for a second "I think I threw it under the bed, it should be alright."

Xxxxx

Kim Possible bounced, rolled and finally skidded unkindly across the cold hard floor; closely fallowed by a nasty fragment of fiery green plasma. Her body felt as though she'd been put through the ringer and her clothing plus hair showed all the signs of a spiteful treatment. Lovely long red mane was tangled and flying away in multiple direction. Once clean and wrinkle free garments appeared as though she'd just run a marathon across a dirty and dusty field. As for the rest of her, she wasn't certain how the green skinned desperado had gotten the drop on her but the first sign of trouble was when a sharp glowing green light caught the very corner of her eye and by then it had been too late. The shimmering ball of energy had clipped her side sending her reeling. After that she'd been forced on the defensive and Shego had kept pressing the initiative, driving the poor teen deeper into the building.

Kim twisted, dodged, parried and turned in a confusing manner as each blow made by the older woman was parried. All attempts at a counterattack were thwarted by the villainess whose continued aggressiveness forced the poor girl back until her spine impacted with a heavy metal post. Gasping the reduced girl realized that her back was literally against the very piece of equipment she'd come to destroy.

"What's wrong Kimmy, back against the wall?" the green skinned scoundrel cackled; raising one lethal burning hand into the air. The other lashed out grasping hold of her opponent's brilliantly coloured shirt.

"Not really." Kim groaned as she seized hold of the wrist plummeting downward meaning to do her grievous harm. Shego was by far the bigger and stronger of the two so Kim was unable to stop the attack; instead she forced the blow off to one side letting it strike the metal instead. She could hear the rogue's snarl as the mark was missed; feel the heat given off as the discharge from the impact scorched right beside her ear. In the seconds there after Kim lashed out, bringing her knee upwards impacting it harshly against the opposition's outer thigh.

In a rage Shego punished the poor youth, grasping the smaller girl by her long red hair and forcing one well muscled knee into the hapless girl's midriff. Satisfied with the anguished sheik as the body rose in the air, the hoodlum flung her antagonist across the room watching the body bounce and skid about the floor.

Shaking her head, trying to clear the clouds from her addled mind Kim watch with slightly unfocused eyes as her green nemesis quickly bore down upon her. Things weren't going very well and she thought about calling Wade and getting back up, but at this point figured help might not arrive in time. Assistance might be nice but she didn't need it, she was Kim Possible she could do anything. Including a quick leap out of the way as a freight train smashed her foot down on the place were seconds ago her head had been.

Taking off at a run Kim tried to put as much space between herself and the villainess as possible, giving her some breathing room, time to regroup and come up with a plan. Something that didn't involve her getting hurt anymore, that would be a positive. With a quick glance around she couldn't figure where Drakken and his usual entourage of goons were, that group had yet to make their presence felt. They usually just got in the way thereby making her job that much easier.

More green blasts of fire headed her way forcing the teen hero back into action. Leaping high into the air she could feel the warmth tickle the soles of her shoes as more green flames streaked across the ground. Twisting she flipped over landing upon the tips of her fingers before continuing on with the second turn that placed her back upon her feet. Only a heart beat had past before another bolt of energy forced her to be on the move once more as the dark hair fem-fatal continued in her relentless pursuit.

Kim hurdled herself away but this time she was just an instant to slow and Shego caught her by the ankle. "Let's hope you enjoy the spin Pumpkin!" she bellowed as she began to fling the hapless teen in circles. The view was brief as each area speed by at a gradually increasing height. It was like some sick figure skating performance where the girl is swung by the blades of her skates. But for Kim is was deadly serious, she was helpless to stop her antagonist and was forced hold on until the end of the ride.

It seemed to take forever as Shego kept turning until Kim had reached almost shoulder height before releasing. The hapless teen squealed as she became airborne, closing her eyes tight as she waited for impact. It wasn't long in coming and the first impact was as painful as she figured it would be. The second and third were not much better. As for the forth, that was when she began grinding harshly along the ground. Her body crumpled almost into a fetal position as her body skidded to a halt. Trying to rise Kim could only groggily get part way up before her rival was back and a heavy foot crashed down between her shoulder blades forcing the girl back onto the floor.

"Not quite yourself today Princess, is it because that boy toy of yours isn't here to help you?" The villainess cackled as she forced the teen back down to earth with her boot.

Kim tried to lash out with her fist, thumping the larger woman in the calve. It was a wasted effort that only resulted in more pain. "Uh un little Kimmy." Shego waggled her finger at the naughty youngster all the while forcing the girls face into the dirty flooring. "I've got you right where I want you and I'm going to enjoy it."

Scowling Kim looked over her shoulder and wondered how things could have gone so horribly wrong. She was better than Shego, she'd proved it time and again. So why was she lying painfully under the boot of the other woman, it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Don't worry KP I'll save you!" Came a piercing cry from somewhere up above.

Both ladies craned their necks and looked high into the rafters. Sure enough up in the soaring heights of the building was one Ron Stoppable. Why or how he came to be up there neither could harbour a guess, but there he was up on high. One hand held onto the iron support, the other was griping hold of the grapple gun, the line of said device was already played out to another location deep in the ceiling joists. Kim didn't figure on him saving her per say but instead he would keep Shego occupied for a length of time necessary for her to catch her breath and be geared up for round two. After several moments he took a deep breath and leapt into the oblivion. Kim watched him sail downwards, his eyes not really pointed in the direction he was going but more fumbling with the controls on the handle of the gun. It was as if he were attempting to get the device to do something but unsure as to what.

Now Kim had done this particular type of leap many a time and had always landed with the grace of hummingbird. On the other hand Ron tended to land with the style and elegance of large overburdened albatross and this time was no exception. The cable had not been drawn in to an acceptable length and was a tad lengthy; so instead of swinging down just shy of the concrete to leap off as his body began the upward sway. His feet struck the ground awkwardly forcing him into a bit of an uncontrolled stumbling, bumbling run.

Releasing the contraption didn't seem to help in the slightest as his forward momentum was too great at this point for something that easy. Careening out of control with his arms flailing wildly, trying as hard as he might to keep what little balance he had Ron Stoppable charged with his skinny body bent partially forward with only the slightest regards as to his ultimate destination.

It was then that Shego realized exactly in which direction young Mr. Stoppable was going and it wasn't good news for her. She tried to leap from his path but it was too late for that and so with a massive thud things turned very dark.

Kim watched from her prone position as a massive blur of black, brown and green with a slight measure of pink thrown in for good measure tumbled hap-hazardly about. It seemed to take forever and yet in no time at all the tumbling ball of humanity came to a grinding halt with a tiny pink rodent flying off into the distance. Groaning the teen hero rose wearily to her feet and stumbled over. There she noted with absolutely no satisfaction the uncomfortable position in which the pair had finally come to a halt.

Shego lay upon her back with her arms and legs splayed out; her long black mane was tangled and spread like an oil slick on the floor. Ron on the other hand was lying face down with his face in the villainess's bosom, arms out to the side looking like the letter T. Neither moved for the longest time, but an occasional groan would emanate from one or the other. It was the green skinned scoundrel that seemed to come to her senses first. Her head wound around in circles for some time before it shook violently and all things seemed to come together. She was not pleased to be lying upon the floor and even less pleased to have Kim Possible's pathetic lover with his head buried in her chest. Snarling her face set in a rage, claws igniting; she looked more than ready to turn this gnat into a barbequed ordure.

Then all of a sudden an odd change came over the knar-do-gooder and she seemed slightly perplexed and the edge of her dark lips twitched slightly. She then broke out in a smile of malicious intent and looked up at the still slightly groggy boy lying upon her belly. Her head tipped back and a spiteful laugh rippled through the building, turning she glared at her nemesis. "No wonder you never let him out of your sight." Shego cackled in delight.

Kim Possible's eyes widened in horror then turned those deep green pools of light unpleasantly down upon her lover. A single trembling finger lanced directly at her mate "Ron Stoppable you get off her this instant!" she shrieked her teeth clamped tightly together.

Ron's removal from Shego was fairly immediate and one could say almost instantaneous but not in the way expected. Bodily hurled through space Ron was aimed with a particular viciousness at Kim.

Forced to dodge Kim ducked underneath the human projectile letting the love of her life sail harmlessly overhead. Behind the unmistakable high pitched squeal of the boy fluttering rapidly above and then shortly there after the sound of flesh and bone crumpling upon the harsh pavement. Lastly the groan of her mate as he lay upon the ground in some slight degree of discomfort. It concerned her more than a little but nothing could be done, priority one was taking out the villain and she was fairly certain she could do that. Good fortune for her, Ron's little flight seemed to knock some of the wind from the green girl's sails.

Before the heroine could get close enough the villain had leapt back to her feet and was more than ready for round two. The two girls pounded upon one another once again, exchanging punches and kicks with such speed that for most it was just a blur. Each would fire off a shot then counter with a block and the dance continued with neither one giving an inch of ground.

The high pitched battle quickly left both combatants fatigued, forcing a lull in the battle while both tried to catch their breath. "What's the matter Kimmy?" Shego mocked "not happy that lover boys here?" With the few seconds granted by the arrival of her lover Kim had a new found set of energy to battle the other woman. She would never be pleased to admit that things always went better when he was present but regardless this is what generally happened from day to day, as well as bloody combat his presence seemed to bolster her spirits.

"Sure she is!" came a cry as a heavy weight leapt upon her back, one stringy arm wrapping around her neck, the other covering her eyes.

Flailing about wildly the dark hair villain snarled angrily "Watch the hair you little…" The bumbling fool upon her spine felt as though he was attempting to pull her hair out by the roots. Stumbling drunkenly about as the burden shifted about throwing her balance off, placing her into some form of an outrageous dance. Her claws ignited once more and reaching back she blindly grasped one of her antagonist's legs. It hadn't been much but instinctively he released her neck clutching at his injury and then gravity did the rest, dropping him to the ground with a heavy thud.

Time was not being kind for Shego for an instant later she was back on the defensive as that Possible wench charged forward crashing in with a series of punched aimed at numerous parts of the body. It was getting less and less simple to block the pummelling blows; the girl was releasing more of her anger directing it all towards the lawbreaker with increasing violence. Leaping backwards several paces she tried to place some space between herself and the fire headed antagonist. Breathing heavily she watch the teen, wondering why the girl had not pressed forward and continued her harassment.

But then it hit her. A slight weight grasped hold of her calf, small but heavy claws easily punching through the fabric of her cat suit, digging into her flesh. At this point if was merely an annoyance but an instant later the pain became more pronounced. What felt like a sharpened vice snapped shut upon her leg. The poor little bad girl bounded high into the air screeching like someone who'd just been bitten by a naked mole rat. Shaking her leg ferociously trying in vain to get the little monster to release his grip and end her agony. Through pain and hatred induced vision she could see a sadistic smile upon the otherwise angelic face of her little princess.

Hopping irrationally around upon one foot Shego let one of her glowing green hands come to life, the other held fast to the inside of her knee. The target was the bald creature firmly affixed to her leg like a lamprey. Her aim was true but the little outrage had noted her actions and in the last instant dropped free. Once more the reduced woman yelped in pain as her own flames cooked her toes almost setting the one shoe on fire.

The queen of mean was now livid, beside herself with rage. Pure hatred clouded her vision as she glared at the now regrouped trio as they stood several meters from her position. From between hooked fingers a small emerald ball began to form. Quickly it took shape and began to grow; sparks began to fly as energy began to spill off. It spread out and grew until it was the size of a small radiant beech ball and finally when the micro-sun reached its destructive max the woman raised her hands above her head letting fly the sphere of energy.

The group easily noted what their opponent was up to and with little difficulty dodged the mighty orb. It sailed down the length of the building radiating a pale glow as it travelled. Ending its flight abruptly as the power was released upon contact with Drakken's might hydrodynamic power thing. A horrific explosion occurred rending metal and plastic asunder, but none noticed, they were all too busy.

Yet the bodies crashed together once more. Fists flew and kicks rocked the air. Shego was now forced on the defensive with multiple persons and one creature attacking from numerous angles. The rodent and the boy weren't too much of a concern but they were a distraction that would allow that annoying princess to do some real damage. So she continued to backtrack blocking one blow after another, keeping as eye so as not to be outflanked. And in the background a quiet groan shook the air but none of the combatants noticed they were all too busy.

"Ah man that's gonna leave a mark!" Ron squealed as he bounced across the floor after receiving a good solid kick that knocked the feet right out from underneath him. Rufus on the other hand had taken a moment to scramble up the back of Shego's leg over her solid backside and was scurrying around the back of her neck and through her hair, his little claws either scratching or tickling her furiously. The poor villainess wanted to shriek or scream and rip the little beast limb from limb as she twisted and distorted her frame as the creature manoeuvred about her costume. Unfortunately Kim Possible was delivering a formidable pummelling that required the scoundrels full attention leaving Rufus to do his dirty work. A slightly louder creek growled somewhere in the back but it passed by without so much as a notice.

The youthful heroine sailed through the air delivering a forceful roundhouse aimed squarely at her opponents head. The attack was dually noted and easily dodged by expertly contorting to one side. This extreme movement brought her into direct contact with the arch bumbler Ron Stoppable. His long sinewy arms wrapped tightly around her chest locking her into a tremendous bear hug even as his body crashed into hers sending them both spiralling across the floor. Just atop her brow she could feel the rodent bouncing up and down making her life most uncomfortable. Struggling against this grip Shego kicked and fought against the imprisonment, she wished to ignite her claws and singe every part of this annoyance but her hands were pined to her body. Strong but delicate hands reefed against one of her wrists pulling it forcefully to the base of her spine. Kim Possible had in her hands a set of straps designed to immobilize the villains by locking her wrists to the small of her back. There was no way the dark hair scoundrel was going to let that happen and she fought with even more fervour that before. But from somewhere in the back came a long loud complaint that seemed to rumble through the entire building. This time all heard the noise.

The battle abruptly ceased as did all movement. Upon the ground what could only be described as a multi-limbed octopus like organic creation quivered in confusion. Heads turned and all eyes pointed in the general direction of the noise. Vast majority recognized the racket had come from Drakken's newest creation, more specifically the nasty ding located near the base. "That didn't sound good." It was obvious but someone still needed to say it.

The clamour grew louder, going from small intervals to one long low moan. Slowly at first the top portion began to lean in a rather unhealthy direction towards those at ground level. As the incline became more apparent the base where the damage had occurred began to twist against itself forcing the injured sections farther apart and the slant became even more severe. All parties disassembled after hearing the screams of the hydro-thingy's death throws and thought in unison that perhaps it was time to flee the area. Some did so in a more direct manor of the path of least resistance and an angle of forty five degrees for where the impact point would be. At least one if not two others shrieked in terror before running around in tight circles before high tailing it out of the away.

Xxxxx

The morning sun still shone brightly as several dark sport utility vehicles came round the bend. Their tires crinkling as rocks were thrown about by their slow movement, intermittently the small bits of debris pinged off the underside of the vehicles. All had been rented from the same dealer and all were of the same make and model as well as colour, black the preferred colour of most villains. The lead lorry turned right at the top of the drive and those fallowing parked in a line beside the first. From the passenger side of the main van emerged the head honcho, a formidable looking man dressed in blue with skin of indigo. With hands on hips he stretched slightly before heading off in the direction of the main building. Watching as his men exited the other automobiles and wondered towards the rear, opening the tailgates and being the process of lifting multiple large overflowing boxes. All had a jovial attitude and were talking joyfully amongst themselves, laughing, in general having a rollicking good time.

Normally uptight and on edge the ever aggravating Doctor Drakken ambled over the uneven ground admiring the absolutely gorgeous day he'd picked this latest of operations. All around him were the sighs of care and attention to detail he was putting into this latest of ventures; the lawn had been mowed back and was soft and springy under ones feet. His hydrodynamic powered machine was in working order and the boys were removing the last of the supplies from the vehicles. In general things were working surprisingly well. Shego hadn't come out to greet him but that wasn't all together unusual, she was most likely out back basking in the glorious rays of the sun.

It hadn't been a long walk and to the main doors of the building and his pace was unhurried as he ambled along the walkway. One hand casually reached out and took hold of the handle on the door but for some unknown reason it failed to open. He was fairly certain he hadn't locked it and he didn't figure his henchperson would shut the door tight. At first he tugged then he heaved; placing both hands upon the handle and trying once more. When that didn't work he scratched the top of his somewhat balding head, looking perplexed as well as a slight bit annoyed. Then he proceeded with what he did best, loosing his cool. Leaping into the air he grappled the door, both hands upon one handle his feet pressing firmly to the second door. Yanking with all his might, face turning a darker shade of blue, teeth clenched with exertion he pulled and pulled.

The look upon his face was priceless when the portal finally gave way and crashed wide open with a great deal of force. A wall of water erupted from within sending him spiralling down the drive with an enormous show of force. He bounced once upon his head then tumbled over, landing upon his back riding the wave like a disposed surfer all the way to the beach. Lying upon his back staring up at the beautiful sun lit day, a small bird flittered from left to right and finally with a sigh the sodden Dr. Drakken exhaled with a stream of water spouting from his mouth. Rising to a sitting position he screamed the one word in his vocabulary that he seemed to bellow the most "SHEGO!"

Not a significant distance from where he himself sat was the bad girl of his organization looking to be in a similar, if not more so, foul temper. Parked upon her backside, legs spread wide apart, arms crossed angrily about her breast, Shego glared at all persons and things in her general vicinity. Water dripped from every part of her body. Off her pointed little nose; great rivulets drained from her long dark hair, it had soaked through her cat suit making everything underneath sodden. So much so that some portions had ridden up making an uncomfortable soaking wet wedgie. Water even dribbled out her tight petite boots. Sitting there in the middle of the gravel drive she looked like a drowned rat and not the bald kind. She said nothing just glared at her boss man with daggers shooting from her eyes, the desire to have them skewer him horribly.

"What happened?" he continued to scream.

Again she said nothing but her lips curled as hatred oozed from her every pore.

The man's body seemed to loose all control as he slumped downwards. Shoulders sagged under the weight of his woes and his head hung low. "Just one operation, just one Kim Possible free undertaking is that too much to ask." He moaned. "Now everything's ruined because of her and the whole operation has to be cancelled." Some guys just had no luck what so ever.

All around the henchmen hung their heads, distraught at this recent turn of events. Just moments ago they had been happy and carefree but now all were dejected, hanging their heads in gloom. One even needed some support from a fellow thug who patted his neighbour's back in reassurance. "Kim Possible ruins everything!" one lamented kicking a stone so that it bounced down the drive bounding through multiple puddles as it traveled. All remained quite lost in their own thoughts.

Except for the crunching of stones or the scrapping of feet and with the exception of multiple low moans it remained silent some many minutes. Then suddenly one hooligan became more animated "Wait boss bossbossboss." He cried out multiple times; just in case the boss wasn't listening, which he normally wasn't. "Only the hydro thingy dynamo do-hicky's busted; all the other stuffs outside."

Blinking several times as if his eyes had just come into focus Dr. Drakken looked inside the darkened building, then out at the collection of stuff stacked neatly by the wall, his head then swivelled back to the trucks with their tailgates still razed. He proceeded to do this several times, as if not quite believing what was clearly in view. Things inside his head seemed to stall as if the gears had rusted tight. Then suddenly his mind became clear. "You're right!" He cried out jubilantly leaping quickly into a standing position. One arm pointed high into the air, one finger upright as if to emphasise the intention. "We are still a go!" Water still dripped from every portion of his costumed body pooling about his boots.

"Hurray!" cried the henchmen as they danced about with glee.

"Hurray!" cried Shego as she, ok maybe she didn't cry out joyfully but what she actually said was drowned out by the merriment of the hired help.

Men whistled and patted each other on the back, shared hugs and danced a cheery little jig as they joyfully began unloading the vehicles. That vial Kim Possible hadn't quite managed to destroy Evil Family Fun Day Picnic. All was still right with the world.

Xxxxx

Back at the Possible family estate or to be more specific Kim Possible's bedroom, Ron Stoppable sat upon the very edge of his lady friends bed. The bed had creaked slightly as he'd seated himself down, brilliant red comforter had easily crumpled under his weight and now was in a dilapidate state much like the boy himself. His head was downcast and back bowed heavily. Elbows resting upon his knees with hands dangling limply between, occasionally a heavy sigh would blow forth from his nostrils but other than that he was silent.

Behind Kim Possible was in a slightly different funk. She still was unhappy with her lover's earlier actions and now they needed to have a heart to heart discussion about it. Kneeling directly behind him on the bed, her bottom resting uncomfortably upon her ankles she began to make the first move. With a quite sigh she rose slightly and draped herself over his shoulders, arms dangling down Ron's front, her head rest on his shoulder right near his ear, that way he had no excuses on not being able to hear her. "Ron you know you can't just go beating people up like that."

He said nothing but Kim snorted at the irony "I know that sounds hypocritical coming from me, but you just can't do that." She implored "Not only is it wrong but you know me, you know I would never do anything like that. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Think about it, this will affect which college you'll get into." continued his lady friend.

Still he never said a word but a quite audibly snort emanated from his nostrils. He had received nothing from any of the multitude of applications sent out while she had multitudes of acceptance from universities that neither of the pair had even heard of.

Kim bodily turned his head so that he could look her in the eye. One of her fingers waggled before his nose. "One way or another you are going to college, even if it's just a community college. You are going to get a higher education." After veering slightly off topic our youthful heroine returned back to their original conversation. "Now I want you to promise me you won't do something like this again. At least not to someone who's isn't a villain or some sort of henchmen."

Ron just grumbled something as his lover nuzzled into the back of his neck. He could feel her warm breath, softness of her lips the way her tongue…

"Arg!" he squealed as he leapt hastily from the bed, his entire body feeling a squeamish tingle from the encounter. He tried to wipe the strange sensation away but failed. "What did you do?" he complained bitterly.

Kim looked over confused, unsure of what was transpiring. "I just did what you do to me when you do that raspberry…" Something clicked within her mind and her eyes grew wide and a smile expanded to encompass her face. Sliding off the bed she playfully advanced towards him.

Xxxxx

Mrs. Dr. Possible glanced upward at the ceiling. Moments ago she had been quietly sitting in the living room of her home quite happily reading from a magazine, quickly flipping the shinny pages from one advertisement to another. Her favourite periodicals seemed to gain more commercial space as the months went by. Across from her, her husband lowered the daily newspaper with a harsh crinkle as the cheep paper folded against itself. Likewise he looked upwards at the ceiling above, or more specifically the floor just above the ceiling.

What had caused them to peek uphill was a crash, a thud and a squeal, not necessarily in that order. Normally a crash and thud would mean that her young boys were up to something that would cause damage to her home. She loathed the fact that the local home handy man was on speed dial. But the girly yelp was not something that would emanate from teen boys; that was more something her daughter and boyfriend would do. Considering they were of an age when adventures of a more adult nature were commonplace it might be time for some parental intervention to keep things from proceeding a little too far down the path of intimacy.

With a sigh she flopped the publication closed and deposited it unceremoniously beside her. Rising she looked over at her husband, shook her head with pursed lips and left to handle whatever the pair of teens might be up to. Knowing full well her husband wasn't quite up to the task, he was of the mindset that the little girl in question was far too young for this kind of activity and would be completely chased until well after marriage. His most likely reaction, if something was up, would be to explode and send the poor boy into orbit, something a rocket scientist was quite capable of.

Heading up to the second floor of her abode she could, even from here, catch wind of the commotion going on. Upon the second floor she hesitated at the base of the steps and glance up through the hole in the ceiling that lead up to her daughter's bedroom. She knew the pair was up there but the sound of two exuberant voices just confirmed it. With a slight sigh she grumbled and let her one brilliant white heal clip against the first step.

The good doctor didn't have to make it all the way up the steps to the loft before she witnessed the antics of the youthful couple. Leaning heavily upon the deep blue carpet that lined the floor of this spacious room she glared at the twosome and cleared her throat.

The duet looked up from what they were doing and glanced over at her. Ron had been lying upon the ground rather helpless. Looming over him with her hands pinning his to the floor was Kim. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her grin had grown from ear to ear as she released her grip upon his hands. Plopping down heavily upon his belly she caused the air to rush from his diaphragm and he groaned banging his head backwards at the extra weight hastily applied to his abdomen.

"And what are you two up to?" she questioned.

"Were golden again, Mom!" the girl cried out joyfully.

There hadn't been much doubt the couple would be back together again within seconds of their meeting. The fact that the pair had rarely been out of each others company since preschool and even less time was spend apart now that they were lovers gave the elder Possible woman little reason to doubt. The fact was if these two couldn't make it work the rest of the world was doomed.

"Oh goodie." Was mom's response, as deadpan a line as was ever delivered. "Now what are you two up too?"

Bouncing upon the poor boys gut for good measure Kim responded "Well you know how he's always tickled me. Well I've now found his week spot." She ripostes triumphantly, bouncing once more for a pleasant effect, at least for her anyway.

Mrs Possible wasn't quite as impressed as was her daughter at this discovery and her frown grew just a little deeper into her flesh.

Craning his neck so he could look at what would most likely be his future mother in law "Do you have a week spot Mrs P?"

"I think I shall refrain from answering…"

"Yes she does!" came a voice from below "Right behind the knee caps!"

Mom hadn't expected that and her eyes flew wide in surprise. Checking downward she could see her husbands playfully smiling eyes staring up at her. "Dear you're not helping any!" she scolded.

One set of fingers slowly rose threateningly towards her, one digit flicking dangerous around her calf. "Don't you dare!" she warned, one manicured nail pointed ominously between his eyes.

Ron's hands had been released some time ago and now they slithered along the floor making ripples through the layered carpet. Upon each hand one finger flicked grievously towards his lady friends knees. Realizing her danger one long thing digit, the nail damaged and uneven pointed directly between his eyes. "Don't you dare!" she cautioned.

Of our heroines Kim was the first to feel the wrath, her lover could on occasion move quite a bit faster than one would think. His hand darted forwards catching her behind the knees. The poor girl let out a high pitched squeal her body twisting violently about, collapsing backwards looking like folded up Mexican burrito. Ron felt his fingers trapped between his woman's flesh, so he twitched them about for good measure. His woman squealing as she attempted to uncontrollably twist away from his tender ministrations.

As for her mother she was surprisingly spry for a woman in her position. She danced about on the one step, twisting and turning in an attempt to avoid those looming fingers. Then with a sudden flurry of movement she leapt up upon the floor clutching her legs close to her body, still glaring down at the cruel man below.

And thus we shall leave our heroines in the precarious position in which they find themselves. How ever will them manage to survive this most foul of situations.


End file.
